Battle of Sword
The Battle of Sword lead to an Organic Victory In which Allowed the forces of Earth in cluding everything else in the Universe that was considered to be Organic, are allowed to become Immortal to almost about anything Including The Universal Generation This Battle was the major turning point in the entire The Galactic War and The Beginning of the Universal Generation's Major downfall. Prior to the Events Discovering Sword Importance to War The Universal Generation Is comin On December 24th, 2179 the Universal Generation FlagShip The RHM GRA Warped Jumped from Earth to The Universe Of Jada that is located on the Far Ring of the MilkyWay. The GRA Arrived In the Orbit Of Sword's Sister Planet Tyra... The GRA Jammed the transmissions of the Universal Earth Alliance Garrison On the planet that were stationed from the Blade Mountains to the Hills of Dolia. After entering the Planet the GRA While remaining at High Altitude and out of sight of the Earth Defense forces dropped a Landing Deck Into the Forests Of Fortune where the Moonwalkers began to Mass for an Attack against the U.E.A forces in the forests already. With an army over 200,000 Strong and Earth's defenses only 99,000 The MoonWalkers were determined to gain a victory over Earth and become an Immortal Military from the Powers of Sword. on the Dawn Of Christmas Time On December 25th, the MoonWalkers began to get into Position For attack and the GRA climbed down to a grand total of 200 Feet from the Ground close to the Top of the Mountain Peaks. Surface Theater First Day: FS7 Surprise Attack During Dawn Of Christmas Time on December 25th, 2179 the forces of the Universal Earth Alliance began to Gather around their entrenched positions across the planet from the Forests Of fortune, to the Blades Mountains and the Hills of Dolia, where they began to have a tremendous conversation on how they wish That they were back with their families on Earth and how they hated that the MoonWalkers have been interfering with their holidays and their Loved ones and how they even lost some of their loved ones during the Tokyo Massacre little did the Gavin Line Located in the Forests of Fortune was goin to soon come under attack from the approaching Federation Strike 7 that is closing in on their positions. Pvt. Carl Outland was Shot in the Back while Talkin to his wife by Holographic Phones Causing all of the attention of the soldiers. It wasn't long before the MoonWalkers Charged from outta of the trees launching an official Surprise attack on the Gavin Line. Completely unprepared the U.E.A rushed behind Boulders trees anything they can find to get outta range of the Laser fire, the rest ran off into the Outer Hills to warn the rest of the U.E.A that the Universal Generation was attackin. Within Minutes the MoonWalkers have pushed the U.E.A. forces out of the trenches of the Fortune foarests and into the Fortune Creek Bed where they managed to link up with the 34th, Missouri division and began to hold out once again against the MoonWalkers, they managed to prevent MoonWalker from Passin and were seem to be holding out just fine until A large Division of Rudder 1's Arrive Firin upon the Gavin lines forcin the U.E.A to the Swamps of Torqus where another heavy Firefight occurred the Swamp's intense fog caused a great deal of confusion to the U.E.A that was so dangerous that they can shoot their own if not careful, The MoonWalkers however with special built in Thermal sights continue to advance through the trees firing endless shots wiping out half of the Gavin lines in Mir Seconds. Knowing the Swamps were suicide and that the forces of Earth were confused not knowing where to shoot at the U.E.A left The swamps area and entered the Surburb Fields a large land Scape that Acts as If there is Forests on In the West and East sides and is covered by High Grass and Small ponds of Water and High Brushes located to the North and South dividing the hills of Dolia from North and South. From there the U.E.A met up with a tank Division of their own and began an all out Tank Battle In the surburb fields, The Rudder 1's however despite their heavy destruction began to gain the Upperhand with the help Of Helo Rivera's that Popped out from the Skies and began to fire endless rounds of Rocket fire On the U.E.A M.96 Tanks, causing them to pull back into the Trees along with the rest of the U.E.A The Helo's were soon regrouped with a tremendous large fleet of Federation Strike 7 Raiders, Hellora's Starfighters, and Gora class Attackers, The Fleet of MoonWalker air forces began to pound the Forests as the U.E.A retreated though the tree. The U.E.A. were considered to be lucky that the everything on Sword was Immortal and that the Bombs and rockets were havin less affect on their forces. However they knew that the Universal Generation Ground Invasion is right behind them and that they retreated into the Fields Of Jior their last and final Stand In the Fortune Forest, and also the dentroy to the Northern Part of the Hills of Dolia withdraw and abandon the Fortune forest, and back to the Dolia hills. Hopping that the High ground will give them a better Advantage over the Universal Generation. As the Sun began to set The MoonWalker air forces began to Pound the Hills with endless amounts of Laser fire, Missiles, and Payloads. The air raid over the hill's including the sounds of explosions and Gunfire erupting from the Forests of Fortune caused all of the U.E.A forces to get ready for now they know that the Universal Generation is attackin. As the Air forces bomb the hills another full scale fire fight occurred at the Fields of Jilor erupted, Artillery was useless due to the cover of trees and the max amount of cover that located all around the entire field... With heavy casualties mounting the U.E.A began to withdraw and Abandon the Forests of Fortune. As night came the U.E.A. have completely withdrew from the fields of Jior, but are In hot pursuit by the MoonWalkers... Second Day: Battle of The Hills After the fall of The Fortune Forest the Battle shifted into the Hills Worst of all during the events of Christmas Time On December 25th, of 2179. The MoonWalkers enter the Dolia Region receiving furious fire from a large number of hills. While firing back the MoonWalkers spread ed out there forces to both the left and right hitting the U.E.A on all 3 fronts. Withing 5 Minutes the left flank has already crumbled sending the defenders fleeing to the other hills only to get shot in the back by the raging MoonWalkers 19 Minutes later the center and left lines broke as well causing them to strengthen their second line of defense that was protected by Rocks and Immortal tree trunks. The MoonWalkers attempted to storm these hills quick just like they have done on the first 3 hills, but this time these hills were well fortified and well protected with a grand total of up to 130 Immortal Stones that are so powerful that not even Aura can destroy them. The MoonWalker's advance was finally at last stopped and the ruthless Machines just kept on getting destroyed before they even got within 2 Paces of the Trenches. Rudder 1' attempted to shell the hills killing a grand number of humans but not taking out the ones that are preventing the advance from moving forward, such as the Machine Gunners who are still In one piece in the trenches still pounding the MoonWalkers with laser Fire. The east was proving to become a weaken state finally crumbling by FS7 Air Attacks that scorched the whole field causing large states of panic, confusion, and corruption. The forces of the 24th, Main and the 32nd, Kauiji, fell back to Hill 62, where they reinforced the 83rd, New York, and the 22nd, Tokyo cores. 'Third Day: Last Stand At Hill 62' At around 8:00Pm the Remaining U.E.A forces pulled away from the northern and western defenses focusing all resources at Hill 62, where they knew that the FS7 would be coming in hard and aggressive. The GRA later began to let lose an Orbital bombardment against the last line of defense softening up the U.E.A forces, so the FS7 counter attack can break through their lines and overrun the entire U.E.A compound that was just on the other side without much of a fight. It was stated by General Yamahmi Tojiko, that if Hill 62 falls the FS7 would cave in on the entire hill side and overrun the rest of their forces, leading to a defeat and the loss of Sword. Within mir hours the FS7 Attacked with everything they have. While charging in to a barrage of lasers and Bullets. They appeared to begin having trouble taking control of the hill, due to it being steep and rocks literally surrounding the U.E.A forces which gave them a good advantage to fire without being hit from both Android, Snipers Strikers, and Rudder 1's from down below. Fourth Day & United Aftermath The Outcome Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Major turning Points of the Galactic War Category:2179